Double Agent
by Ana-Comic Fan
Summary: Elliott is a sixteen year old girl and she works for the shadows in Star city. Now working as a double agent for the bat, Chapter 8 who knew we had so much in common, sing along and good friendship. Red Arrow X OC, He will never live it down.
1. Break in

**Double Agent**

**So authors note here:**

**So I don't know much about the league of shadows and I thought my first young justice fan fiction stories should be placed with the league of shadow but I won't give too much information away, so get reading!**

**Chapter 1: Break in**.

So I am falling to my death and you must likely want to know how I got here, well I have to take you right to the beginning, must likely my real life began on October the 24th.

It was cold outside in the park, dark and creepy and to quite, the sound of my phone started to ring and I glanced at it an unknown caller was shown, must be the Shadows "Hello?" "Meet me at the entrance of the park in five minutes" "yeah su- ha that was rude" line was cut off.

I walled on the path of some random park in Star City, the leaves were already falling and the temperature dropping, I wonder what Job they have for me today, kill another person or go hack some office or go steal some artefact. Then a hand went in front of me and dragged me into the bush. "You know you don't have to that every time **Dark**!" I shouted then he put his hand on my mouth again "Be quiet" I pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"What the job this time?" I asked "Here" he passed me a file, I glanced in side "No you must be kidding me" I glared at him "Do I ever joke" "ah- " he cut me off before I could speak "You got until midnight understand" I nodded "Be careful we think someone's been following us for a while" but before I could say anything he was gone.

"oh this is going to be fun" I said as I gently got up and started to walk out of the park, I felt as if someone was watching me. At least I am not in Gotham; I can imagine what trouble I would get in with the Dark night.

'_But without me noticing, someone was watching me from one of the buildings but I failed to notice_'

**21:47 October 24****th**** 2011, Star City, Museum**

I was in my gear and ready to get the prize, outside star city museum was cold again and the shadows were up it was time to go in.

The security was easy to hack few cameras here and there hardly any guards, it was just too easy wait it was too easy, something was up but I had a job to finish and time was going by. I walked into the hall and the main light was on the prize and a grin appeared on my face. The Prize was a puzzle which had a code inside that the shadows wanted but for some reason this puzzle cost a good million on its value. As I put my hand towards something passed my face and I turned to look at the object. It was a red arrow meaning "Put your hands up Killer it's over" a deep voice came from the shadows. "It's never over" I replied, the person came out of the shadows showing a red head boy in red with his bow and arrow pointed at me "Nice to see you again Arrow but I have to get my job done so will chit chat later" but before I could move another arrow came flying by just missing me "Sure but after I complete my job!" he shouted "Ok game on **Arrow**" I ran up to him just missing another arrow, and knocked him down to the floor but as I did so he took me down with him. As I came face to face with him I could see his bow was right next to door so I rolled over and jumped up pulling a sword from my belt and pointing it at the spot he was supposed to be "Where did Ah!" I felt this pain from the back of my head as I hit the ground, I felt a foot on my back '_dam he got me_' I thought, then a idea came to me to play dead or something took a hit to the head. "Hey wake up" I felt someone shaking my shoulders "great knocked out, let's get you to hospital then take you to the-" But before he continue I knocked him on the floor again "So sweet to care about me Arrow but I've got a job to-" '_whys if this happing to me today_!' an explosion went off behind me and I fell to the ground onto Red Arrow, as I tried to get up and make a run for it Red Arrow grabbed me "your -cough- not-cough- going-cough- anywhere" dust and smoke had come up into the air making it hard to breath. "Oh look who we have here, already cheating on me Arrow" Cheshire Laughed "Well look who the shadows sent in just in case I messed up that I have so not done yet" both of them glared at me "Ok maybe a bit but it was going fine till you made the wall go **BOOM**!" I shouted "Yeah whatever, I just came to get your job done" "No you're not" Arrow got up and ran to her with his bow and arrow at the ready and then she clapped her hands giving me the signal to move "oh Arrow how fun it is the see you again, if only you had your other side kick friends with you" you could tell she was smirking just from the ton in her voice. "So no more back up Arrow, how much fun I had playing with them special that girl in green what was her name oh yeah Artemis" Red arrow started to charge at her and as they did this I was already to go, with the puzzle in my hands "Sorry Arrow, jobs done I've got to run" Cheshire said as she throw a smoke bomb on to the floor.

As soon as the smoke came up I ran for it, I got out of the museum in few minutes with the puzzle in my hands the whole time. I got to the alley way and waited for Cheshire "Almost a good job kid but your slacking" "nice to meet you too Cheshire, and I had it under control until you made the wall explode and lucky for us I hacked the security" I smirked I got her there "Ok you did a **okay** job but you need more practice" "yeah whatever Jade" I glared '_**okay gob**_! _Ha I was doing good for once, do you know how much hacking I had to do and planning under an hour just to stop everything going south'_ "Just watch your back, the only reason I came was because I saw Arrow follow you in" "Oh great your watching me know, that's all I need" "oh please, cut that attitude and watch your back as I said you could be caught anytime and you know it" "hey I am not that useless!" I shouted, she just turned to the shadows holding the puzzle and how she got it out of my hands I don't know "Ok but I got to get this to the Shadows and your luckily they haven't killed you off it would be such a waste, Well got to fly so bye" "bye" knowing that she was already off and wouldn't be able to hear me so I jumped on to the wall and started to hum as I was going back to my apartment calling it a night off. As I walked past the dark alleys and creepy sounds of the city I found myself at my apartment's window. I got in and changed into my P.J and just collapsed on my bed without out thought I was asleep.

**9:00 AM, October 25****th** Dawn street, apartment 14 (Made up address)

I slept peacefully all night but to be woken up by a crash, I quickly sprang up from my lovely bed then to the floor to only hear silence, oh lovely silence then I remembered what I heard it wasn't a dream it's too quiet someone must be in my apartment. I grabbed my knife that I keep by my bed and I slowly walked towards the living room/ kitchen, it was a mess with the sofa turned upside down and lamps to plants on the floor. "Who's there?" I asked but no one answered so hopefully who ever was here was no long gone but then I felt something being pressed against my neck "Don't move" I winced the voice sounded familiar "I said don't move" I just stood there hoping however it was would release me, but silence fell in the room until I decided to talk "Who are you?" I asked "Where's the puzzle?" The voice sent shivers down my spine "I don't know what you're talking about" "don't lie" "Why should I tell you, I don't know who you are and you've got something up against my throat ready to cut me open!" I shouted and that just made him put his hand on my mouth "Shhh don't shout" he whispered and he let me go as he did I lost strength in my legs just on the edge to fall to my knees he grabbed me by the arms and I was ready to turn and stick my knife in there gut but as I turned to look at his face to see Red Arrow, Now I could turn red but I wouldn't "What do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice "Oh now you act like Killer I thought I came to the wrong place" he smirked "Ha ha real mature" he just started as if he was waiting for something "Well aren't you going to tell me where the puzzle is?" he asked "No" but before I could get out of the door he looked back at me "Where is it? I didn't come here for nothing" "Well maybe next time when you don't break into my apartment and hold me other my own will I may tell you and your luckily that I didn't call the police and reported you for breaking in and just about killing me!" "Just tell me where the puzzle is and I will let you off lightly" "What you would have taken me to the police" he nodded "Ohhhh" Again he just waited "Cheshire took it so have a nice day bye" but before I again could push him out of the apartment he spoke up "I know you have information of the Shadows in here as well will you like sharing that with me" "No" this guy doesn't give up "Ok by the way who is Elliott" I turned to face him and I looked down to see my yearbook in his hand "You don't need to know" I panicked and grabbed the book out of his hands and hugged it "Leave know" I ordered pointing to the door and then he turned to the door but before he left he looked back at me "Don't think you going to get away with this I'll be watching you **Elliott**" and with that he left and I went red in the face all so realising I was in my PJ.

Why would he have left just like that and only give me a warning, it not like I've helped him in any way. This guy is playing with my mind!

**So what do you think for the first chapter? And If you think I could improve anything just review.**


	2. Break in 2

**Double Agent.**

**So let get back to where I left Elliott *YEAH***

**Well here we go.**

******Chapter 2: Break in 2**

**8:00 PM, October 25****th** Dawn Street, apartment 14 (Made up address)

I slowly set my feet to the floor and I glanced at my clock 8:00 PM just great, I guess I could always take another week of school. I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the living room and the memory of this morning settled in and I sat down on the sofa analysing the scene, the broken lamp, smashed plant pot and chairs turned upside down.

Cleaning up the apartment is just what I need, I got up and fixed the tables, lamps, plants back in their place including books and notes that was messed up on the floor, this is going to be a long day.

**8:57 PM**

"Finally" I sorted out all the messed up notes and anything else I could find out of place but there was just one more job to do, get rid of any bugs. I walked over to the book case and scanned throw all the titles until I stopped at one book titled '_**Romeo and Juliet**_' I never owned that book and then I took a closer look to see a hole in it and a camera lens '_you must be kidding me_' I thought.

"Hey Arrow you think I am that stupid that I won't even think that you bugged my place?" no answer just silence "Don't answer that" then I grabbed the book and flung it to the other side of the room and then with a running start I ran jumped on it, smashing it into thousand pieces. Guess there is more where that came from, I went into the bathroom there was nothing there or in the bedroom and if there was I would have **killed** him. I went into the kitchen there was nothing there either, I went back to the living room '_this must have been the only room he got to search_' I looked under the sofa one of the only things that weren't turned upside down and Jackpot.

It wasn't that much of a bug more like a sensor, I got up and started to walk to my desk and checked the computer the files everything and I ended up finding at least five bugs. I went throw the apartment and found 10 bugs all together, I flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote '_if only I spent my money on something more useful than a flat screen T.V._' I thought and as I switched the T.V. on I must have jumped few feet in the air.

"Hello Killer" lucky for me it wasn't Arrow but Dark

"Had good rest I see" if only he knew

"I've got a new job for you" I groaned

"Oh don't act like that, it's better than the last one at least this time you will have more action" I sat up and looked at the screen ready for the information

"go to Orchid Bay and stop some local drug dealing and bring the drug to the shadows" "What is this Drug?" I asked "Oh don't worry your pretty little head"

"hey watch what you say yeah, the shadows wanted me for a reason and that reason might just come and punch you in the face!"I shouted

"Calm down or I just give this job for someone else, your just lucky that the shadows want you so bad or else they would have killed you already"

I looked down and sighed "Could you get Cheshire to come, I think someone been following me someone tried to kill me this morning and let's just say it didn't end well for someone" I smirked

"Okay I call her in but remember you got until midnight" than silence he was goon.

I got up from the sofa and walked into my bedroom, and slid into my suit and grabbed my weapons and of course my mask '_This is going to be so much__** fun**_' I thought.

**11:06 October 25****th****, Star City, Orchid Bay **

I had parked myself in a dark alley after travelling by foot all the way here, passing streets filled with shadows. I glanced at the Bay to see whole load of people wearing black and I was still waiting for Jade to come. Again in the last few days someone's hand was covering my mouth

"Shhhh it's me" someone whispered and then he let me go and I came face to face with Arrow first my eyes were wide in shock and then I settled down to a smirk.

"What brings you here Arrow?" I asked

"Nothing much from the part I stop you getting the Drug" I thought so

"the way you say it is like you just came to see me" I teased

"you wish and to answer you early question, yeah I think your stupid" know I was shocked

"ah... I mean... how...did.. you...dame...it!" I screamed in frustration and again I found that someone was either cutting me off or covering my mouth

"Do you always have to be so loud?" "Do you always have to cover my mouth?" I asked and then silence and we were staring each other out and then BOOM!

'_Why is this happening to me_ _**again**_?' he grabbed my arm before I could fall back "... ah... thanks" I whispered "No problem" I just looked at him

"oh another touching moment" 'Cheshire' "Sorry for breaking this lovely meeting but me and my dear friend have to run" " we do?" I asked "We do" she repeated and I already realised that she must have got the drug already no wonder why it was so quiet.

Then an arrow just passed my head (again) and smashed into the wall next to me "Don't move" great daddy arrow is here "you heard him don't move" Great black canary as well "Sorry Canary" "wha-" I kicked her in the face and jumped by Jade "get green arrow" I hissed and she went "Thanks for saving me and all that and I hope we can talk again some other time Red" I stood in front of Red arrow "You just called me red" "Sorry" I said "For wha-" Black out, I just had to stop cutting people off, I know how it feels.

I turned back to see Jade "Let's go" I nodded and ran with her down the streets and past houses to shops and parks and finally we made it outside my flat, "Know your really slaking you couldn't ever keep up with me" Cheshire teased but I just ignored her "Bye Jade" I climbed the tree and slipped into me apartment and made my way to the bedroom. As I opened the door I saw a dark figure in my room and straight away I was in my fighting pose

"Calm down Carter I am here to offer you a job" I couldn't believe it, **BATMAN!** "What... did you say?" I was so confused '_I better start locking the window from now on _'.

**So I've left you guys to think what batman wanted and I just what to thank**

**IonaDel for giving me advice for my story and I hope this is sort of better then the last one and thanks for being the first person the review.**

**And**

**VeeandreaHart for liking my story and I hope that you like this chapter.**

**And if you review it helps to make my story better and to get me to write more, so thanks!**


	3. New team member

**Chapter 3**

**So what was Bats going to say?**

**Let's find out.**

**5:00 PM October 26****th**** Mount Justice**

"What's going on?" Wally asked

"I don't know, I think we have a new team mate" replied Aqualad

"Yeah same here" Robin said

"Really have you guys seen who it is, is it a girl, is she hot and is she a blond or a redhead?" Wally asked quickly.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself?" said a voice from behind them and all of them must have jumped few feet in the air. But Robin just stood there looking at the girl 'his must be joking this girl most likely doesn't even know who to fight'

The girl was thin and was average height, Red long wavy hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, red lips and she was wearing black and red outfit with a belt that looked like it contains allot of gadgets. She looked beautiful.

"Are you guys going to say something or stand still and try to recover from shock?"

The team looked at each other but before they could say hello Wally had beat them to it. "HI Beautiful, my name's Wally you know Kid flash Fastest Boy alive" 'Great Kid idiot is flirting again' Artemis thought. Wally put a hand on her shoulder and was most likely thinking of a pickup line "Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy" she replied and Wally's face dropped from a smirk to a confused look.

"Telling the truth I didn't have a chose, I was forced here so technically I am not staying 24:7 ok" She snapped

FLASH BACK

"What... did you say?" I asked the Dark knight,

"I am here to offer you a chance to be a hero like your parents"

"Don't ever speck to me about my parents" I snapped but he didn't even flinch.

"I am here to offer you a way out of the shadows and into a better future, if you give me daily information about the shadows and work as a double agent for me"

I thought for a minute and glowed, a chance to get out of the Shadows. I'm there!

"Ok number one I am going to say sure and number two I am going to ask what you would have done to me if I didn't."

"Belle Reve" he said and I stood their shaking for a minute.

"Ok so thank god I said yes" he ignored me and carried on speaking.

"You will be at the phone box right next door to your apartment on Wednesday at 4:00 PM and you would be beamed to HQ"

"And wear this" he tossed a box that had a outfit in it and I looked up he was already gone, the suite was my size and I glanced one more time where his was "Weirdo" I muttered.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Hi I am Artemis" the blonde said, Elliott was sure she saw her before.

"Aqualad but you can call me Kaldur'ahm"

She nodded

"I'm Miss Martian but my earth name is Megan Morse"

"I'm Super Boy but my earth name is Conner Kent"

"I'm Robin"

"Ok nice to meet you guys"

"So what's your name beautiful?" Kid attempted flirting again.

"Killer" he just frowned

RED ARROW B06 21 computer reported

"Hid me" She said as she ran and hid behind Robin the smallest out of the team.

**Short chap I know but you're going to laugh your head off in the next one.**

**And a Thank you to VeeandreaHart for the advice it did help, I've got the next ideas for the next few chapters so all I have to do is write. Thanks Vee**

**Every time you Review it helps to write another chapter, I need to know that there are people out there reading my stories and if you liked this maybe you would like my other story Fastest Girl Alive. **


	4. Never kick Red in the face

**Double Agent**

**Chapter 4**

**RED ARROW B06 21** computer reported

"Hid me" she said as she ran and hid behind Robin the smallest out of the team.

"Did he see me?" she asked in a whisper

"YOU!"

"I think you can work it out" Robin said

"Ahhh!" Elliott ran for it past the other team mates that were watching and who were confused and were dying to know what she'd had done for him running after her.

She'd flipped on the wall and Jumped over Arrow and on to the floor and as she turned around to see him realising an arrow she screamed "ah!"and rolled out of the way and started running madly around to cave with him right on her tail with** loads** of **exploding arrows**.

"Come Back here!" he shouted "Not in a million years!" Elliott shouted back "Well you deserve it for kicking me in the face after saving your life" and that made her stop making Arrow bump into her and she turned around and looked at him "Well if you notice your trying to end my life!" she shouted and he looked down to the arrow and smirked and that's when she had to really started WAR.

Smack she kicked him in the face Again,

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Wally

"No" the rest of them said and watched as Robin had started recording as he entered, he needed black mail for the new kid.

Elliott

Roy became really, really , really angry and set after me again "Ahhh!" I shouted and we ran are way to the living area with the others coming from behind and I jumped on the sofa

"Well you needed that for falling on me, Breaking into my apartment while I was a sleep, than tried killing me and bugged my place" And that's when I thought I won a point but he had more to say

"Well you fell on me, you've kicked me twice in the face and who says you removed all the bugs in **certain** rooms?" wait was he saying he put bugs in my bedro... going to kill him repeat kill him "**I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU**" I growled "And who call's their Kid** Elliott**" Oh no he didn't just say that, The others started laughing now he is dead "THAT'S IT!" I lounged at his neck and we started rolling on the floor and somehow he ended up on top of me and if you count that Batman and Green arrow came in at that minute from the shouting and looked to see us like this it wasn't going to give the correct meaning.

'But that's when I notice Arrow was blushing and I smirked and gentle started putting my hand on his arm towards his face and at the same time bringing my knees towards me and still noticing him turn into the colour of his hair,

I slowly put my feet on his chest and kick he was on the other side of the room and I was on my feet and charging at him and he was already up and the second war begun as we started punching kicking.'

Then he head to bring me right stuck to him and I couldn't do anything and I looked at his smirking face and then I smirked but before I could raise my knee "Don't you dare" he whipped back as I raised my knee in the air where he should have been "Drat!" and then the mentors came and stepped in and batman grabbed me and Green Arrow grabbed his ex sidekick.

"No far I wanted to beat him down" I whimpered "You can't beat me" "well how about the time I kicked you face and left you knocked out cold" that made him glare at me.

'Black Canary 13' Computer reported

"Hid me" I said again and hid behind red arrow stuck to him like glue and if anyone noticed he actually smirked at this,

"I bet you she kicked Canary in the face as well" robin whispered to Kid "Ok 10 bucks" "Scary cat" Robin teased "20 bucks" "more like it, you've got a deal" Robin smirked and then "YOU!" "Shim" I whispered.

**So what do you think?**

**If you review it shows me what you think and what I can improve, Plus has anyone seen the last episode of young justice it was great! I knew that the ending of the episode was coming but with my OCs the story line would be different.**

**Tell me what you think of the episode as well, any question just PM **


	5. Never let KF go near Elliott's gadgets

**Chapter 5**

**HI every one, hope you guys had a great week, so know let's get back to Elliott.**

"YOU!" "Shim" I whispered,

Black Canary was sure angry "Your the girl who kicked me in the** face** the other day!" then a groan was heard and every one turned to face Wally who was handing 20 bucks to Robin and then every one's eyes turned back to me "Yeah I am sorry about that" I chuckled in fear and I was so close with getting Canary cried when Green Arrow and Red stepped in "Calm down BC she didn't mean it" that was gold coming from Red "come Dinah lets get going before anything else bad can happen" And they were set down the hall and Batman turned to me and Arrow "Were going to brief a mission early on from today and I don't want to hear anymore arguing from you two" he glared at Red Arrow and I,

I was still behind Arrow when he finally disappeared down the hall and everyone turned back to me and I was stuck to Arrow like glue. "Elliott he's gone" he must have repeated it three times before I let go and walked backwards and looked at Robin to see his camera "I swear you might die if you put that video up on you tube!" she snapped "Calm down Ell" "Thanks for butchering my name Red" I snapped back at him "And that the second time you called me Red" I paused "Well that's the first time you called me Ell" and thankfully no one had got the message that I was a villain yet so that was my day until Kid Idiot (as Artemis calls him) had to turn every thing upside down.

"So what's in the bag?" asked KF

"Nothing" I lied

"I smell food" KF smirked and I quickly put the bag on my shoulder without thinking,

"Your smell wrong Kid" great know I was butchering his name.

"I'll be back guys I left my bow in the training area" and with that Artemis was off and somehow KF was fast in of to get my bag wait a minute how did he get it off me, wait of course his fast his Kid Flash but then how did he get it off me I had a strong grip on it.

"See sweets" he smirked

"Is that all you think about?" I asked

"No I all so think about girls like you beautiful" he winked and with that I almost was sick and I was sure that I Red frown,

"I wish you didn't tell me that, can someone pass me a bucket" no one replied and they just watch me "What kind of a sweet is this?" he asked again "I wouldn't eat it, that's what I will tell you" and he eat it "Yum" he said in a high voice " I told you" I giggled and the rest started to laugh.

"How about this?" he asked and I glanced at what he had picked up and it was a fake chocolate bar but you guys really didn't need to do what it can do. "I would run right know!" I shouted in panic and jumped over the sofa for cover and without a question Red Arrow had landed right next to me "What does it do?" he asked "Let's just say boom boom and boom" then he covered me and telling the truth I was surprised since I thought this guy hated my guts and in seconds the rest of the gang were behind the sofa and leaving behind a puzzled Wally.

"What's the matter with you guys it's only chocolate"

"Don't beat on it so I tell you this again put the chocolate down before it explodes"

"Did you make it?" asked Robin "Yap" I popped the P "And it's nasty"

"What did you say?" Miss Martian asked

"You heard loud and clear so duck"

"Guys I am back what's going o-"

Artemis entered the room but she wasn't given the chance to finish her sentence when a loud BOOM! Was heard.

And slowly we all got up and looked to see Artemis and Wally covered in black, we all started to laugh except from Artemis and Wally "You Are Such An Idiot Baywatch!" she shouted and they were in another argument "Are they always like this?" I asked "Yes" they all replied.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" he shouted in a high voice and Artemis chuckled,

"So who is it!" she shouted snapping back from her laugh of the day and then Wally pointed at me and smirked.

"What's going on here?" Green Arrow's voice came from down the hall and we legged it,

leaving poor Artemis and Wally to face the music, 'Hid' Miss Martian said as she put us all mind link.

So I ran down the halls and passed the training room and the showers and finally made it to the the back of the mountain.

It was only me and Red Arrow when we got to the back of the mountain and most likely something bad was going to happen.

we slowed down and noticed a cupboard and we hid init "Why did you follow me?" I asked "No why did you follow me?" "I didn't follow and why would I want to be stuck with you again" I said "Me stuck with you I rather be suck in her with Artemis and that's saying something" he insured me. "Yeah right" I mumbled "what did you say?" he asked "Nothing" "Yeah right" he said "What did you say?" I asked back "Nothing" "Yeah right" "That just got old in one minute" I nodded with him "Open the door I am out of here" he reached for the handle and it was taking him a long time to open the door.

"Oh god please don't tell me we-" "Were stuck in here" "Together"

Now what would happen?

**So here the chapter for you guys, hopefully if I get time this week it will be longer than usually.**

**So what do you think is going to happen next? Review and tell me your opinion****.**

**Which chapter have you like most and is there anything else you want to know? Just ask.**

**Also Thanks to:**

**VeeandreaHart**

**Aroob1081**

**Opposite Personality **

**Mangagirl97**

**for reviewing, story alert, favourite **


	6. Boiler room

**Double Agent**

**Chapter 6**

**5:45 PM October 26****th**** Mount Justice**

"I'm bored" I moaned,

"Will you shut up, we haven't been here for more than five minutes!" he snapped

"**HELP I'M BEING MURDERED!**" I shouted and Red Arrow glared at me

"What, you're lucky that I didn't say I'm being raped" Red Arrow chuckled

"raped? you just said you were being murdered and you're the assassin around here if I have to remind you" I turned red from me slip up

"well I don't know, you might be assassin but your undercover as a hero but your really a mole ready to turn on us any second and you could kill anyone with your poison arrows"

that's when I realised that it was really hot inside and I looked at red to remember that he is wearing a sleeveless top and trousers but I was wearing a whole body suit '_he looks great in that_' then I shut my mind before I could think of anything else like what if he takes his shirt off in this heat and I looked at him '_don't look at him for goodness sake' _I stopped my self thinking about the image.

"Remind me if we make it out of this that I should kill Bats for getting me a body suit as a uniform" I said waving my hand back in forth in my face,

he started to laugh again "What's the matter?" I asked still not getting what he was laughing at

"how do you think he got the measurements for your uniform" then I kept repeating in my head that he was messing with me

"Yeah right, you think I'll believe that one" then I looked at him

"Why would anyone keep a knife by their bedside?"

"A lot of people do since there is so many break-in ..." I trailed off realising what he said

"You're so stupid to be a** shadow agent**"

**"So not"**

** "So are"**

** "So not"**

then we started to glare at each other then we smirked

"Why don't we play a game?"

"Ok what game?" I asked

"The silent game who ever stays the **quietest** will win, starting now"

**15 seconds later**

"Can we play another game?" I asked looking at him,

"What don't you get from quiet?"he snarled

"Nothing" he sighed as he got up and started banging at the door

"**LET ME OUT!**"

"Don't you have any weapons that can open the door?" I asked

"If you haven't realised I don't even have my bow with me because I left it in the training area since someone started to run around like I don't know what after realising she's packed a ink bomb that Kid Flash was so close to eating" I smirked as he sat back down next to me.

The heat had gone up a bit and I had pulled my sleeves of my top and trousers up and the zip down of my shirt

"What are you doing?" he asked with a bit of panic in his voice

"Relax it's just too hot in here... that's funny the mountain its self was sort of cold when I came in" then we looked at each other and turned to the door

"**ROBIN**!" that little bird must have done it.

**30 minutes later**

"It's like the desert in here" I said waving my hand again and tried making a fan out of the simple stuff in the room, plus Arrow was trying to break down the door with some of the stuff as well.

He had finally decided to give in to the heat so he pulled his trousers up as well

"You know you should take that mask off"

I smirked hoping maybe I could get back at him for knowing who I was

"No" ha I knew it was never going to happen

"You know I could always help you"

"No" I frowned and started to try and tug my sleeves a bit higher

"you know I am really getting tiered so we could try chit chat"

he didn't answer "

I take that as a yes, so you first"

"What happened to your parents?" that got me why would he want to know

"What?"

"You heard me; you had nothing in your apartment to relate to your family" I felt tears in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away

"They died a few years ago with my older sister" my voice broke a bit

"I am sorry" he stared at me and walked over knelling down beside me putting his hand on my shoulder realising that it was subject he should never go close to

"What happened to yours?" I asked and he frowned

"Orphan" but I knew there was more than that but I guess he didn't want to tell anyone or give anything that much away about who he is.

"What did you want to do when you were younger?"

"Fly to the stars and back" I said with a hint of happiness in my voice

"How about you?"

"Make a difference" I guess that's what he was doing.

**another 15 minutes later**

We were still talking about our selves and I felt closer to him in away.

The heat had cooled down a bit and I was still sitting next to arrow when I slowly put my head on his shoulder and he didn't flinch surprisingly,

my eyes slowly closed and I felt him put his arm around me and move me closer to him and I was a sleep.

**An hour later**

I woke up to be in Red's arms and I covered my mouth before I could scream and I just remembered what had happened and the heat started to come back again.

"Red" I whispered

"What?" he moaned

"It's really hot in here now" he jerked up too realising me from him '_his strong arms, he does look fit'_ I thought and that's when I mentally slapped my self.

We could hear the sizzling from the floor he got up to the door and I started to fix my sleeves as high as they would go and I walked up to the door behind him until I tripped over one of the brushes on the floor and I hit right into Red's back until a bright light appeared after we crashed on to the floor with him on top of me **again**

"What the heck happened?" I groaned as my brain started to hit my skull, that's strange I thought I didn't have one.

I looked from my upside down view to see a pissed blond going by the name of Artemis and the others behind her including batman and few league members and somehow the position me and arrow was in** again** was giving the wrong image** again.**

"you were in the living area until you guys and the others decided to bail and leave us to face Green Arrow until we found out that you guys were in the boiler room and the whole cave was sizzling and we couldn't get into the door because someone had blocked the door from opening and batman didn't what to fix something else so we waited until you guys got out and Robin has been trying to hack the system to cool the cave" Artemis snapped

"Wait what did you say?" I asked confused

"You bailed on us and..."

"Not that but the boiler room part and the blocking part"

"Your guys blocked the door..."

"I know the rest don't need to tell me" I looked at Arrow who was still crashed on me '_oh isn't he hot'_ and again I mental hit my self. But oh my wasn't he hot and it took me a second to realise that I was staring at him and I snapped remembering what he said.

**"Number one** get off **number two** run for your life because I am going to kill you!" I shouted and before I knew it he was running with me after him

"You got me locked in and you blocked the door by leaving all that stuff in front of it and you tried pushing the door open in the first place when you should have pulled it" "now who's stupid!" I shouted chasing him with a knife I had gotten out of my pocket then he stopped and turned around to me

"Now please tell me you didn't have that when we were in the Boiler room" I dropped it took five steps back and giving the cutest smile I could give but it didn't work

"Come back!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Green Arrow asked Batman

"Let them get it out of their system"

**10 minutes later**

"Ok I give up" I said and I dropped to the floor lying on my back panting like a dog with Arrow sitting by my side

"I wanted to ask what you guys were doing in there" that got my attention and I glared at KF

"You know there was a lot of shouting and noises and it took you guys more than an 2 hours to get out" me and arrow looked at each other with wide eyes or masks and stared back at Wally, where was he going with this

"What are you trying to say!" I shouted

"Well at the way you look...and the noise and the whole boiler thing..." he gestured to my cloths and that's when my anger really broke and I pulled out another knife that was with the uniform and started to try and cut him but he went and ran behind Artemis for protection.

"Carter go home and come back next week" Batman glared

"Yes sir" I moaned then Arrow turned to me

"As you wanted me to remind you, you wanted to kill batman if you got out" I turned to look at most of them with shock face and then I looked at bats to see his killer glare

"When I could match a glare like that then I will think about killing him" few chuckles escaped a little bird and then I was off back home.

_**Killer A54**_

And I was back to the cold streets of star city and I walked up the steps instead of taking the window and there was not a single sound from anyone,

I went in to my room and turned on the light the see Dark

"Hey Killer how are you?" shocked

"I just wanted to find out why you are working with the **heroes**" he started to play with a knife that had killer written on it meaning that this was not a good thing.

"I was getting information you know that Dark" I said slowly backing up to the door as I knife came and his the wall right next to my head

"You got a few months, **few month** to get **information** from the **justice league** and it better be good!" he shouted and slowly turned towards the window

"I'll be watching you" and just like that he was gone and I flipped my phone on and called a number that a certain Dark Night gave me

"Hello bats... can you get me a new apartment in Star city... yeah how did you know... of course you're the bat... really...ok... thanks"

'_Here I come'_

**Hi Guys so what did you think of the chapter, where is she going to end up?**

**This is the longest chapter for Double Agent so far.**

**When I get up to 15 reviews or more or little less then, the next chapter should be up so if you like the story and you want to know what happens next then review.**

**Thanks to Vee for reviewing again :) at this rate I think your the number one fan for Double Agent.**

**And if there are any Spitfire fans reading this you might want to switch over to my second story Fastest Girl Alive that has over 6 chapter and 30 reviews.**

**Now few question I also want to ask you guys:**

**What do you think of Young justice Invasion?**

**Who's your favourite Characters so far in the show?**

**Do you have any stories you would like to share?**

**What kind of a story lines would like you like to to read?**

**What did you think of season 2 episode 4 and 5?**

**What do you think about a OC contest?**

**If you can give feed back to any of these questions that would really help for me to picture ideas for stories to write for you guys plus more stories are coming soon.**

**Plus if you got a request you'd like to send in just PM**


	7. New flatmate

**Double Agent**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**October 29****th**** 5:32 PM Some place in Star City**

* * *

Well bats got a good chose on places to live I thought as I walked up the steps of the apartment he said that my roommate would come and help me bring my stuff up but of course I had to go and see the apartment no matter how much bat's sent me pictures of it.

I had my hair down and I was wearing shorts and tank top since the other day's incident in the cave.

I finally reached the door at the top floor from walking up the steeps compared to using the elevator

"Hello anyone home?" I knocked the door slowly opened

"Anyone here?" I called but there was no answer

"Wow" the place was great it was sort of similar to my old place but the kitchen and living room where all mixed up in one

"Hello is someone in here" that must be my flatmate

"Yeah over here I am the new flatmate I was told to come up to the apartment" I walked towards the door were I was meet with blue eyes that were widen in shock it looked.

"Hi the name is Elliott Carter I am here for the room" he snapped back into to reality

"Hi I am Roy Harper" I felt as if I saw him before

"I brought your stuff up the driver told me you came for the room" he had two bags with him that had contained few of my weapons and cloths I had brought my gadgets up with me.

"Thanks" I smiled as I grabbed one of the bags and I looked up to get a better look at him he had ginger hair, he was muscular

"See something you like?" he teased and I just noticed that I was staring at him.

"You wish" I smirked while I walked in to take a better look at the place

"Nice isn't it" I sighed

"Yeah" I looked out of the window taking the sight in, it was beautiful

"Hey Roy!" a shout came from outside the apartments I glanced at Roy as he rolled his eyes

"Who's that?" I asked unsure that it was a good sign a shouting person who could be calling for blood of my room mate

"Did the new chick come?" he ran right in and stared

"Yes I did" I answered as I watched the kid turn red in the face

"Mat meet Elliott, Elliott meet Mat" Roy gestured

"Hey Beau-" I stopped him from speaking

"Where's my room?" I asked

"Down the hall first" I didn't even let him finish because I was off with my bags and just about to start running

"door" he finished

"What did I do" Mat moaned

"You scared her off that's what" Roy laughed

"So the movies are you coming?" Mat waved tickets in his mate's face

"For the hundred time, N. O spells no"

"You could bring you new Girlfriend"

Roy pushed his friend out of the door and banged it shut

"you didn't need to do that, I was only asking" Mat walked towards the elevator and glanced at the door one more time

"I wonder what the heck he does most of the time" the door closed.

**Roy**

Man why didn't Batman tell me that he gave me room mate space to her really,

well it will help to get more knowledge about the shadows and best part she doesn't even know I'm Red Arrow.

* * *

**So I hope you liked to chapter and I want to thank:**

**Miniaon and Sylanc for adding my story to alerts.**

**What do you think about Elliott?**

**well hope to hear from you guys.**

**R&R**


	8. sing along

**Double Agent**

**Chapter 8**

**October 29****th**** 5:40 PM North End Street block 2A 6**

"Is he gone" I asked as I re entered the room

"Yeah" Roy replied

"Is there a chance you could re direct me to my room I sort of ran out on what you said" I shuffled my foot as I blushed "Yeah, right this way" I followed him as he walked down the hall and stopped at a door

"My Rooms right next door and I'll be in the living room if you need me" he smiled so I smiled back and closed the door as soon he was out of sight "You have to stop doing that" I tell myself as I sat down on the bed "This feels like home" I started to un pack some of my cloths and I walked into the bathroom to put my tooth brush and other stuff in their like my towels.

**6:30**

Man I'm so bored now and how is that even possible? I was lying on my bed for the rest of the time I was sort of shy walking out and having to be in awkward silence with Roy but that it I'm hungry.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen dash living room "You want something to eat?" Roy asked he was sitting down and watching T.V and he looked hot...

_snap out of it you stupid girl_

"...Yeah" I answered getting a little uncomfortable,

"We don't have much I'm supposed to go shopping tomorrow" he was taking this like it was nothing "Yeah I'll come with you I need to get some stuff as well".

I opened the fridge and got a coke out and some bread and ham

"if you don't mind me asking can I at least know something about you" I said and closed the fridge door with my foot and quickly put the sandwich together.

"Sure what do you want to ask?" I thought for a minute

"How old are you exactly?" wired question but Bat's never told me anything about him but let's just home he didn't think I was trying to hit on him in anyway like most boys.

"18 how about you?" well it least there's an adult in this place "16 I'm turning 17 soon" that was so correct and I couldn't wait until I was 17 because it falls on the best day in year ever

"When?" he asked "Halloween people think it's bad luck but I think everything bad luck is good luck".

"Ok" that all he had to say

"What school do you go to?" he was tens for a minute

"Star High" I paused for a minute

"Ok I'm going to be attending there this year, grade 11 I think I was supposed to be in"

"I'm in grade 12 so if you need to know anything about the place just ask" I smiled he was being kind I thought he'd be one of those flirts that don't shut up or the one's that never speck wait he is one of those.

"How about your family?" I asked and at the face he gave I knew it wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about

"My dad died in a forest fire" how much I hate fire and it just makes me feel so sorry for him.

"Same but it was my whole family" I looked down I had finished my food and chucked the can of coke in the bin and put the plate in the sink, I sat down with him on the sofa.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time

"But you were adopted by Oliver Queen right your supposed to be his ward" he nodded and I changed the subject knowing he didn't want to talk about it

"Do you like music?" I asked I noticed the load of CDs by the T.V.

"Yeah I always wanted to be in a band" I smirked really a band player

"Cool" I said sarcastically

"What you think I can't play music well I'm sure I'm better then you" it's like I insulted him, wait I just did.

"What just because I'm a girl you think I can't do anything" I snapped at him

"Hey wait a minute you insulted me first and don't drop this on me"

"Ha what you think it's all about you" I glared at him.

"I beat you can't tell me the titles of the song I put on" he challenged

"Your so on" I grinned

He got his I pod out his pocket and started to look through the play list picking a song.

"How about this" he didn't even need to put it all on all I needed to hear was the first beat.

"Drive by by Train" I smiled, I always loved that song.

"Lucky guess" he frowned

"As if" he put on the next song.

'_1, 2, 3 it been a really messed up week'_

"TONIGHT TONIGHT BY HOT CHELLE RAE!" I shouted

"You don't need to shout" ha he was being beaten, I stuck my tongue out at him.

'_I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell'_

"Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen" I song

"How did you know?" he asked "Because it's like my favourite song"

'_I look to you as it fell and now you're in my way,_

_I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this but now your in my way,_

_Your stare was holding, ripped jeans skin was showing,_

_hot night wind was blowing, where you think you're going baby?,_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number so call my maybe.'_

he stopped the song and I almost carried on singing.

"Ok, Ok you sing good" I smirked

"But doesn't mean you're better then me" I frowned.

Then we looked at each other before we started to chuckle

"Well it's getting late for me I think I'm go and on pack a bit more then I'll go and hit the hay"

"Good night" I smiled and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before I went into my bedroom and changed into my PJ and I slowly drifted off to sleep in my bed, I need to get up early tomorrow and go shopping and spend some time with Roy then go to the cave. Man he was hot...

* * *

**_ROY_**

She's so different, it's like with the team she acted as a different person but know I get to know her more for once and that's good.

* * *

**_Thanks for everyone reviewing and adding story to favourites and alerts._**

**_Miniaon, Andy Andrews, I got mugged by a penguin (Love to name), maros- sad song, DXS4ever and Olympic girl 21._**

**_R&R, Pm _**

**_Thanks guys._**


	9. Cereal

**Double agent**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**October 30th**** 9:00 AM North End Street block 2A 6**

I opened my eyes to be blinded by the light that was coming from my window "Ahhhh" I moaned as I glanced at the clock it was way too early for me to get up on a weekend.

"BUZZZZ" dame that Clock it's not supposed to ring on the weekends "smack" that's way better, I'd smashed it hoping that it won't ring again.

I slowly dragged myself up from my bed and walked out of the door while I rubbed my eyes awake, I took a left towards to toilet and regretted my mistake because when I opened the door "You know you could knock" I quickly closed the door since I saw a Roy Harper only wearing a towel and my face must be different shades of red "You can come in" he said and I quickly walked in and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste brushing my teeth and trying not to notice how hot he is with no top, stupid hormones.

"So I'm guessing you had a good night sleep" he spoke as I finished brushing my teeth

"Yeah I all most forgot I'd moved" acceptable since I all most walked in when he had a shower or just finished having a shower

"Well I'll leave you alone" I made my exit to the kitchen and grabbed cereal from the cupboard and a bowl and spoon and not but no least the milk, as I put the cereal in to the bowl and then added the milk I had turned around to see if there was anything else left in the fridge but there was nothing.

I turned back to see a certain someone eating my breakfast "Who said you can take my breakfast?" I asked as he swallowed "What's that?" I pointed to the window and he turned to look and I grabbed the bowl of cereal out of his hands and took a spoonful.

"Hey that's mine" he tried to snatch it out of my hands "No you fell for the most easiest trick in the book" I took a step back and stared at him with a smirk on my face until he did the same and came at me.

"Hey what the-" we feel to the floor and both of us looked at each other than at the bowl that was flying through the air in slow motion "NO!" we both screamed as both of tried to claw to it before it fell but that a bit to late "bang" the milk was all over the floor with the cereal flying somewhere and me and Harper stared at each other

"I'll get my purse"

"I'll get my coat" we were both off getting are stuff like getting dressed and all before we were out of the door.

We ran down the stairs and got to the parking lot "You've got a motorbike" I drooled over the hot red bike "Here" he threw a helmet at me that I caught it "Really?" I asked, I always liked motor bikes "Yeah" he sat down and started the engine

"Coming?" I stayed there for a moment before I jumped on the back of the bike and wrapped my arms around Roy "Comfortable" he teased and I just plainly ignored him "Holed on tight" and we were off with the breeze hitting me in every direction.

"So Where first!" I shouted to him "Wall Mart I guess!" he answered back, who thought that people leave nothing in the fridge that when they are hungry and fight for the last scraps off food that they need to run out of their homes and rush to the markets to get something to eat.

Few minutes later we were riding in silence until Roy spoke "were here" but I didn't move I felt to tiered "Ell did you hear me were here" I still had my hands wrapped around him "Ell you can get up now" I opened my eyes and moaned then I snapped back in to reality and got of the motor to see a smirking Roy "Oh shut up" I snapped as I walked towards the shop with Roy following me.

"So what do we need?" I asked as I stood there looking at all the different food "you decide" he replied so I got a trolley and grabbed milk that was the first thing that I could see "come on!" I shouted and he started to follow but for some reason I knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Sorry that this was a short chap I had a deadline plus I've got to update another story soon.**

**Plus what do you think so far?**

**Thanks for whoever reviewed and added story to favourites and alerts.**


End file.
